


In the Dark of the Night

by CuppyCake5



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyCake5/pseuds/CuppyCake5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what will be, essentially, a play by play of the movie Warrior. Mostly concerning the mentalities of the three main characters during pivotal scenes of the movie.</p><p>(I was going to do it all during one viewing, but I became too emotional very quickly on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed so long ago since the last time Tommy had stepped foot on these cold, concrete stairs that he sat on now. Yet it seemed too soon to be doing it again. But there he was all the same. Waiting for Paddy. When he saw the shine from the headlights from the corner of his eye, he felt the car’s slow approach like a heavy weight on his chest.

As he watched Paddy climb out of the car, Tommy was struck by emotion. He felt like a kid again. As if it were the old days again. His father in a drunken rage, slurring his words, and throwing fists at anybody and anything that got in front of him. But this time Mom and Brendan weren’t there to protect him, to shield those angry strikes. But it’d been so long… Would he even recognize Tommy? Would Paddy Conlon even recognize his own son?

Being inside the house was… suffocating. Unease immediately took over his body. It was as if he was returned to the scene of a crime. And he was. He was returning to the crime that was his childhood. And he was doing it of his own freewill. If he thought on it much, he would’ve realized then just fucked he was already. But he didn’t, so further into the mouth of the beast he traveled.

And to come this far. Tommy had come this far only to find out Paddy was sober now? And he’d found God? No. No, Tommy couldn’t allow that.

There was a part of him that took a sick pleasure in painting the picture that had been his life for the past fourteen years for him. He told Paddy about the thousands of miles they had to drive just so that his mother could feel safe again. About the pain and suffering that his mother went through, as he had to take care of her. About the fact that she was so delusional and far-gone at the end, the only comfort she sought was Tommy rubbing her down with holy water.

Reminding Paddy of the man he used to be, the man Tommy knew he had to still be deep down. The man that Tommy could slowly feel himself becoming.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a normal day for Paddy Conlon. He’d woken early, as he always did, and drove many unnecessary miles to a town where nobody knew his name to attend his meeting. He felt enough shame in being an alcoholic at all, let alone having anybody in his town knowing his dirty little secret. Many people probably guessed at his problem and he knew that, but there was a difference between their guessing and confirming their suspicions.

His ride home was a long one, a quiet one. On those rides, Paddy used to be alone with his thoughts. It was too easy to tune out the radio that played music he didn’t understand. He’d think of what was talked about in his meetings. But mostly, he’d think of himself. Of his past and all the pain he’d caused and the guilt he felt. All too often those thoughts drove him to pull over at any number of bars or pubs he passed along the way.

But he’d learned. Not quite 3 years ago, he’d begun bringing books on tape. It gave him something to focus on other than the demons of his past. His focus was divided on the telling of Moby-Dick and the road, leaving the body on his steps unseen.

When he first took notice, after stepping out of his car, confusion took over. Paddy didn’t usually associate with anybody outside of his daily routine. If he were being perfectly honest, there was the smallest amount of panic as well. The man looked… Like a thug. When he realized who is it was though…

It was mere moments before Tommy brought it up. Brought up their past. It set him on pins and needles. The smile on Tommy’s face after made Paddy feel as if his son knew what it’d done to him and enjoyed having that power.

As much as Tommy seemed to enjoy making Paddy squirm, that’s now much Paddy enjoyed being able to turn down the bottle Tommy offered him. But he couldn’t blame the boy for being confused why. But he pushed. He pushed for Paddy to have a drink with him. And that was when he knew.

That was when Paddy knew what he’d done to Tommy, what he’d turned his son into. And that the night would only go downhill from there. Then Tommy started in on him. He told Paddy of his life. The fact that he had to run with his mother across the country to escape Paddy’s angry hand. That he had to watch and hold his mother as she died in squalor.

Paddy sat and listened as Tommy painted the picture for him and watched as his son drank his memories away. Memories that Paddy had made so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a lot shorter and took so much longer because I have so few headcanons when it comes to Brendan. Hopefully as the more I write this and delve into his character, that'll change.

Brendan Conlon was a man concerned with image. Mainly his own. He had a wife and two daughters, a nice home in a neighborhood much safer than the one he grew up in. He worked at a job he loved, teaching at the local high school where students liked, appreciated, and connected with him. Though he did feel a minuscule amount of shame at the fact that, despite working another job, Tess had to have a job too. And they were still drowning under their debt.

That was part of the reason he’d kept his real second job a secret. Amateur MMA fights outside the club he told Tess he bounced at. It wasn't a suitable second job for a teacher and it sure as hell wasn't suitable for a husband and father. But he couldn't pass up the money, he couldn't pass up the chance to save his family from drowning.

But he also couldn't pass up the chance to prove to himself that Paddy had chosen wrong.

All his life Brendan grew up in the shadow of his younger brother, grew up with his father constantly picking Tommy over him. Constantly bragging about the youngest Conlon boy. It didn't matter to him that Tommy seemed to always be on the receiving end of Paddy’s anger, not when Brendan and Ma were there to deflect his cruel hands.

No, that didn't matter. Years of jealousy had blinded Brendan to the truth and all he knew was that Paddy thought Tommy had more worth, was a better fighter, and loved him more.

Brendan would fight again and again and prove to himself he was just as good as Tommy in the ring and he deserved Paddy’s attention too.


End file.
